Anormais e Normais
by Raayy
Summary: Os mais adoráveis anormais e normais humanos que já se conheceram. Tão humanos e tão bizarros. - BBxNear - Shota-con - Pra Chibi e Hee-chan!


_Anormais e Normais  
A Death Note FanFiction by Raayy_

**x** - Death Note não me pertence. Só o mangá. E o anime baixado. E aquele caderninho preto...

**x** - Yaoi e Shota-con (aka, pedófilia). Não gosta? Corra. Rápido! Rápido!

**x** - BB não é original caracter. Vão ler Another Note, bandisencultura!

**x** - Essa fic é pra um desafio pra a Hee-chan e pra a Chibi. Então eu dou de presente pra as duas, melamroes.

**x** - Betada pela Chibi Anne. (ORLYNOWAI)

* * *

xXx

* * *

**Ele sempre fora tão branco!**

**Tão pálido, tão delicado, tão inocente.**

**Dava até vontade de morder.**

**Até sair sangue.**

**Todas aquelas roupas brancas, mais o cabelo.**

**Dava um contraste profundo com os olhos, negros.**

**Queria que ele tivesse os meus olhos; vermelhos.**

**Iria ficar muito mais belo.**

**O branco manchado não de negro, mas de sangue.**

xXx

_Eu o achava estranho. Estranhamente psicótico._

_Ele dizia que era igual ao meu ídolo. L._

_Mas era bizarro. Os cabelos, o jeito, as roupas, tudo._

_Mas principalmente, os olhos._

_Olhos vermelhos, vermelhos-sangue._

_Eu tinha medo deles._

_Até o dia que eu soube comparar com outra coisa que não fosse sangue._

_Uma geléia de framboesa no café da manhã._

_Ele falou que preferiria morango, mas morango não era da cor daqueles olhos._

_Talvez a groselha._

_Aí voltava pro mesmo pensamento, o único definitivo pra mim seria o sangue._

_Eu tinha medo do sangue._

_Mas não tinha medo daquele sorriso, psicótico._

xXx

**Ele não tinha medo do meu sorriso, eu já havia notado.**

**Por mais que eu sorrisse para ele ter medo, ele só fazia a mesma cara.**

**A cara dele. De L.**

**Aí eu abria mais meus olhos, de raiva.**

**E ele tinha medo.**

**Da cor. Dos meus olhos vermelhos.**

**Aí eu sorria, pra mim, e passava um dedo no rosto dele.**

**E dizia que não iria morde-lo.**

**Meias verdades.**

**Eu o pegava no colo e o abraçava, como uma criança, que ele era.**

**Porque era fofo, porque era tentador.**

xXx

_Ele me dava uma coisa que eu não tinha._

_Atenção._

_Claro que, por ser um gênio, eu ganhava alguma atenção._

_Mas não tinha o afeto dele, por mais que ele negue._

_Eu gostava de quando ele me pegava no colo, mesmo que eu já fosse velho pra isso._

_Eu não sabia soltar sorrisos que não fossem sarcásticos._

_Mas eu fechava os olhos quando ele o fazia._

_E ele entendia e acariciava meus cabelos._

_Era estranho, mas eu sentia sempre como se ele quisesse mesmo puxa-los e não acaricia-los._

_Ele sempre foi todo estranho._

_Mas eu nunca pude falar muito dele, seria rendundante._

xXx

**Parecia até mesmo uma criança normal assim.**

**Não era. Era um gênio, sucessor de L.**

**Como eu era, mas não quis ser.**

**Eu não aceitei meu futuro decidido por ele.**

**Mas essa criança sim. Por isso dava tanta vontade de mancha-lo.**

**Acorda-lo e mostrar que o mundo não era feito de brinquedos.**

**Não era colorido. Nem preto e branco.**

**Era vermelho. E muito vermelho.**

**E eu sei que ele tinha medo.**

xXx

_Ele era suave e violento. Ele era desleixado, mas extremamente preciso._

_Ele odiava doces. Mas ele amava geléia de morango._

_Ele não suportava as pessoas. Mas ele vivia perto de mim._

_Ele era todo contrastes._

_Eu gostava de perceber isto._

_Ele era frio e sádico, mas era extremamente carinhoso comigo._

_Eu queria saber qual a diferença do eu._

_Eu não me cansaria, mesmo se não descobrisse._

xXx

**Ele era nada. Nadinha. Nenhum olhar de vida.**

**Oh, mas tinha alguma emoção sim, às vezes.**

**Seja de medo, ou conforto.**

**Sim, talvez ele fosse humano. Não que eu pudesse falar muita coisa. Eu sou um caso perdido.**

**Somos dois casos perdidos.**

**E casos perdidos se entendiam, mais que os outros.**

**Essa era minha lógica para poder tomar esse menino deles.**

**De Roger, de Quilish, de L.**

**Do mundo, ele seria apenas meu.**

**Porque vocês nunca o entenderam.**

xXx

_Ele era muito possessivo comigo._

_Talvez porque odiasse as outras pessoas, e eu não._

_Talvez tivesse medo._

_Ciúmes._

_Tão humano e tão bizarro. Era irônico._

_Eu gostava desse jeito dele, tão humano e tão não-humano._

_Eu sempre o adorei._

_Meu único contato com as pessoas._

_A única pessoa que eu realmente gostei._

_Não admiração, não amizade e rivalidade._

_Eu gostava mesmo dele. Mais que qualquer outra coisa._

xXx

**Eu queria mandar no seu futuro.**

**Não queria que ele fosse um sucessor dele.**

**Queria ficar com ele, só com ele.**

**Então eu resolvi ir embora.**

**Atrás dele, atrás do dono do futuro da minha criança.**

**E fazer do meu jeito com que não fosse possível ser sucessor de L.**

**Eu iria mata-lo.**

**Poderia até me tornar L.**

**Então ele teria que ficar comigo, o tempo todo.**

**Mas antes de ir, meu último presente de despedida.**

**Roubei algo dele que jamais poderia ter de volta.**

**Sua pureza.**

xXx

_E ele se foi. Se foi, indo fazer o que eu mais temia._

_Se manchar naquele vermelho que eu tinha medo._

_Quando ele foi ao meu quarto, àquela noite, eu sabia que havia algo errado._

_Talvez não errado para ele._

_Mas pra mim foi só errado._

_Queria-o ao meu lado e não lá fora, se enlouquecendo mais e mais._

_Matando. Eu via os noticiários e sabia que era ele._

_E sabia que L iria atrás dele._

_Mas eu não queria que o achassem. Não, não quis._

_Ainda mantinha a esperança que ele aparecesse, voltasse._

_Nem que fosse só pra me buscar._

_Mas ele foi pego, e foi para uma clínica._

_E eu não pude vê-lo. Disseram que não poderia receber visitas._

_Era mentira._

_Odiei Roger por essa mentira._

_Odiei Watari por ser submisso._

_Odiei L por não ter feito nada para ajuda-lo._

_Porque ele só estava louco. Ele só precisava de ajuda, não de ir pra um sanatório._

_Eu poderia ajuda-lo, mas me impediram._

_E sequer pude ajudar a prender Kira antes que ele o matasse._

_Cresci com ódio._

_Se Mello me odiava, eu odiava mais ainda L, Watari e Roger._

_Não seria uma vingança por L._

_Era por Beyond._

_O mais adorável anormal e normal humano que já conheci, e o único que amei._

_Era só por ele, e pelo egoísmo do meu sentimento._

_Não importava os outros._

_Olhando todo o sangue de Kira espalhado, lembrei-me dele._

_Dos olhos._

_E não tive medo._

_Só saudade._

_Eterna saudade dos olhos-sangue._

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu demorei pra cacete pra terminar isso viu.  
Eu comecei, parei no meio, criatividade fugiu, empaquei.  
Quando ela resolveu voltar, eu escrevi um treco ENORME, e meu pc travou. Eu fiquei **_muito _**puta.  
Aí eu chutei a CPU, fui dormir, e no dia seguinte me forcei a lembrar o que escrevi, e saiu isso.

É, Ficwriter é um bicho azarado demais. E eu nem trabalho com o microsoft word (que é dor de cabeça pra todo mundo, que ele é um puto de um traidor) XDDD

Anyway, eu não gostei do final. E achei tudo muito suave, sei lá. Not satisfactory. ;-; Desculpe Chiibiii Desculpa Hee-chaaan

Un, well, é isso.

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, eu deixava essa fic mofada no meu HD!_**

**_Aos leitores fantasmas de plantão, desejo uma vida dolorosa, longa e cheia de desgraça!_**


End file.
